


Meddlesome Sibling

by afreezingnote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DWRColorsChallenge, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afreezingnote/pseuds/afreezingnote
Summary: Dean woke to the aroma of buttery pastry, sausage, and coffee.  He raised his head off the pillow to find Cas balancing a cup holder cradling three cups of coffee atop two donut shop boxes in front of the hotel room door.  The sight made him grin as he threw off the sheet and sat up.“Dude, yes!” he said as he reached for the extra pillow on his bed.Sam twitched and grunted when Dean’s pillow made contact with his head.“Hey, wake up, Sleeping Beauty,” Dean called. “Cas got us breakfast.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Destiel Writers & Readers Facebook network's Colors Challenge
> 
> Day 1: Auborn
> 
> Set in a possible future for a post The Great Escapist (8.21) AU

Dean woke to the aroma of buttery pastry, sausage, and coffee.  He raised his head off the pillow to find Cas balancing a cup holder cradling three cups of coffee atop two donut shop boxes in front of the hotel room door.  The sight made him grin as he threw off the sheet and sat up.

“Dude, yes!” he said as he reached for the extra pillow on his bed.

Sam twitched and grunted when Dean’s pillow made contact with his head.

“Hey, wake up, Sleeping Beauty,” Dean called. “Cas got us breakfast.”

Dean didn’t bother with pants before walking over to the small table where Cas had already claimed a chair and buried his nose in his own cup of coffee.  The look of serenity and contentment on his face tugged at Dean’s heart and made a bubbly warmth rise in his chest.  He was glad Cas’s eyes were closed.  The smile he could feel pulling at his lips spoke of a softness he’d been actively wrangling with since Purgatory.  He had yet to decide what to do with it.  Dean forced his expression into submission and flicked at a tuft of Cas’s hair.

“You know, you’re  supposed to drink it, not make out with it,” he said.

Cas cracked his eyes open open just enough to narrow them at Dean.

“Coffee is an experience,” Cas said.  “There’s more to it than simply drinking it, and it’s still too hot.”

“Couldn’t you mojo it to the perfect temperature?” Dean asked.

“I could,” Cas said, “but that would ruin the anticipation.”

Dean flipped open the boxes, discovering, half a dozen Pigs in a Blanket in one and half a dozen plain, glazed donuts in the other.

“These look awesome,” Dean said.  “Thanks, Cas.”

“You’re welcome,” Cas said.

He finally took a tentative sip of his coffee as Dean tore into one of the Pigs in a Blanket.

“You better get up quick, Sam,” Dean said, “or I’m gonna eat all of these.”

“You didn’t almost get eaten by a goblin last night,” Sam grumbled, but he sat up anyway.

…

After breakfast, they loaded up the car and went in search of a gas station.  They had come to Alden Bridge, Louisiana to investigate what they thought might be a poltergeist.  If Cas hadn’t sensed the presence of a being from the fae realm, they probably would still be foundering with research.  

The goblin had been a tricky bastard to corner.  Unlike faeries and leprechauns, goblins didn’t feel compelled to count spilled grains of sugar or salt.  However, goblins, it turns out, have a weakness for their delicacy of choice--raw snails.  When there are snails in a goblin’s vicinity, they have no power to resist the urge to drop everything else in favor of gobbling to their heart’s delight.  A ring of ground pepper and elderberries spread while the goblin was distracted allowed the Winchesters and Castiel to bind the creature in place while they performed a banishing spell to send it back to its own plane of existence.

As they pulled into an EZPZ Mart, Sam shifted in his seat in a way that told Dean he was gearing up to say something.

“Do you remember that park in Texas where dad taught us to fish?” Sam asked.

“Yeah,” Dean said, “but you were like six.  How do you remember?”  
  
“It’s one of my favorite memories from when we were kids,” Sam said.  “It’s not that far from here, actually.”

“I suppose you want to drop by on our way home?” Dean questioned.

“Can we?” Sam asked, dialing up the puppydog eyes.

Dean groaned.  “You’re over thirty.  Why does that still work?”

“Is that a yes?” Sam asked.

“Fine!” Dean said. “But you’re buying snacks.”

Sam swung his door open with an air of triumph as he got out of the car.

“Doesn’t your money come from the same place?” Cas asked.

“You’re not supposed to point that out, Cas!” Dean said. “It makes me look like a pushover.”

~*~

East Texas always has green in the native foliage, which is perpetually picturesque, but pretty becomes stunning in autumn.  When Dean turned the Impala onto Park Road 17, the road became smooth blacktop lined fully on both sides with towering pines and oaks.  Some of the tree leaves had already begun to change colors, and the rows of green along the pavement were interrupted by random smatterings of orange and auburn.

After stopping at the park office to pay the entrance fee and rent some fishing poles, they followed the path on the map past the camping areas and cabins to the picnic tables scattered in front of the lake.

Sam had insisted they stop at a dollar store to pick up makeshift swimsuits and supplies for lunch, so he went to change as Dean carried their bag of stuff down to a picnic table to claim the spot for themselves, not that there were any people around to contend with in the middle of a weekday in October.  Cas was a steady, solid presence walking at his side.  If Dean was honest with himself, having Cas around made it easier for him to relax.

“This place is lovely,” Cas said as they started down the stairs leading away from the shop and restrooms.

“Yeah,” Dean agreed.  “It’s nicer than I remember, but that was twenty-five years ago.”

“Do the two of you do things like this often?” Cas asked.

“Not a lot.  Just whenever we get the chance,” Dean said.  “You’ve got to take a break from what we do sometimes, or you’ll burn out fast.  Even the old man knew that.  That’s why he brought us here to fish when we were kids.”

“Fishing is a good survival skill,” Cas said.

“One that’s normal for everyone to teach their kids.”

…

When Sam came back from switching into his swimming clothes, Dean had already arranged everything on their table.  Sam insisted Dean and Cas change too before all three of them walked down to the edge of the water to fish for a while.

Dean showed Cas how to cast as Sam told the story of how the two of them had learned to fish as children.

“I was never very good at it,” Sam said, “but Dean picked it up fast.  He caught six fish that first day.”

“Beginner’s luck,” Dean interjected.

“Maybe, but dad only got two.  I managed not to get completely skunked but just barely,” Sam continued.  “I remember that day here so well though because of the first fish Dean caught.”

“What happened?” Cas asked.

“He reeled it in with no problem, but dad always made us take bait our own hooks and take the fish off ourselves.  Throwing the fish back in the water was the part that didn’t go so well.  Dean’s always been a little bit germophobic, so that was never his favorite part.  But he was a trooper about it.  Didn’t want to disappoint dad.  So, he’s got ahold of this fish, which was a pretty good sized bluegill, and it’s wriggling all over the place, not cooperating at all.  Dean, of course, drops it, and the fish starts flopping around.  Dean ended up having to chase it around trying to get it back in the water, which he’d managed to do after scooping it up off the ground and dropping it twice more.  Dad had started to go to help him, but when Dean dropped the fish again, dad started laughing and just couldn’t stop.”

“Hell, I do remember that,” Dean said.  “We had a splash fight in the shallows right here, didn’t we? We were really going at each other until we decided to team up to get dad.”

“Yeah, we got his jeans all wet, and we thought for a minute that we’d pissed him off.  But he just set his pole down and jumped in to join us,” Sam said.

“That was a good day,” Dean said.

“Yeah, it was,” Sam said.

...

Lunch was a modest affair of sandwiches, chips, and cold drinks, but the company and conversation more than made up for it.

Sam went straight for the lake as soon as they finished eating.

“You’re gonna get cramps,” Dean said to Sam’s retreating back.

“That’s a myth,” Sam said, looking over his shoulder.

Dean and Cas threw away their trash and packed up before going to sit on the concrete ledge lining the embankment, their legs dangling inches from the water.

“Swim with me!” Sam called from a few feet away.

“No,” Dean said.

“Come on, Dean.”  
  
“It’s not summer anymore,” Dean said, “that water isn’t going to be warm enough.”

“It’s almost eighty degrees.  The water is just right,” Sam said.  “You’re swimming with me, or I’ll tell Cas about Aaron.”

Dean gaped in horror before twisting his expression into a glare.  

“You wouldn’t dare,” he said.

“Who’s Aaron?” Cas asked.

“Nobody,” Dean said.

“What was it you called him?” Sam asked, pretending to ponder on the memory.

Dean took the opportunity to explain on his own terms.

“We met him a couple of months ago on a hunt,” Dean said.  “It turns out Nazi necromancers are a thing.  Some rabbis created a Jewish version of the Men of Letters, and Aaron’s continuing the legacy from his grandfather who passed his golem on to him.”

“That’s only part of the story,” Sam said.

“Sam, shut up!”

“I don’t think I will,” Sam said.  “Aaron noticed that we were going to all the same places that his grandfather went before he died, so he started following us.  When Dean called him out about it at the bar where we was interviewing some witnesses, Aaron acted like he wanted to ask Dean out, and Dean was disappointed when we found out that wasn’t true.”

“I was not,” Dean said.

“Liar, liar pants on fire!” Sam exclaimed incredulously.  “You should have seen your face.  It looked like someone had kicked your puppy.  It’s okay to admit that you were attracted to him, Dean.  We’re not going to judge you.”

“Sam is right, Dean,” Cas said, laying a soothing hand on Dean’s shoulder.  “I had no idea you were interested in men, but you don’t have anything to be ashamed of.”

“Oh, god,” Dean gulped.

He pulled his knees up to his chest and hid his face in his hands.

“I was not attracted to Aaron,” Dean insisted.

“Oh, be honest! You thought he was cute,” Sam said.

“Okay, shut up!” Dean said.  “I was a little bit into Aaron but only because he reminded me of someone else.”

“Someone else with dark hair and blue eyes, right Dean?” Sam asked.

Dean lifted his head to stare at his brother, mouthing the words _I’m going to kill you_ over and over, but the damage was already done.  When Dean hazarded a stealthy glance at Cas, the angel was already squinting at him with his head tilted, clearly thinking.  Dean needed to get out of there fast.  He stood abruptly, pointing a threatening finger at Sam.

“You’re walking home,” Dean growled.

He wasted no time before fleeing, practically running toward the Impala.

“Hey, Cas,” Sam said, “you really should go after him.”

…

Dean was mentally prepared for it when the passenger door opened and Cas sat beside him, but he could feel his heart beating in his throat anyway.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said.

“Hi, Cas,” Dean answered.

“Did Sam mean what I think?” Cas asked.

“I dunno,” Dean said. “I can’t read your mind.”

“He implied that you’re attracted to me,” Cas said.  “Is that true?”

Dean swallowed, willing himself the courage necessary for this conversation.

“It’s true,” Dean said, “but saying so isn’t an adequate description of--of everything that’s in my head. All the stuff I think about you. Everything I feel for you. Words don’t cut it.”

“Then maybe you could show me,” Cas said.  “What would help you show me?”

The hopeful urgency Dean could hear in Cas’s voice made him brave.

“Getting to kiss you everyday for the rest of my life might be a start,” Dean said.

“Look at me, Dean,” Cas said.

It took some effort, but Dean managed to pull his head off his arms where they draped around the steering wheel to meet Cas’s gaze.

“I think that demonstration has potential,” Cas said.

“Yeah?” Dean asked.

“Yes, it could work,” Cas said.  “But only if you start today. Right now.”

“Are you sure?” Dean asked.

Cas made an impatient noise in the back of his throat and closed the distance between them on the bench seat.  He braced Dean’s chin with two gentle fingers and brought their lips together.

The kiss was confident and demanding, and Dean let himself open to it, meeting Cas with an equal amount of fervor in return.

“I guess this means you’re attracted to me too,” Dean breathed against Cas’s lips when they parted.

“Another understatement,” Cas said. “I love you, Dean.”

Dean kissed Cas again, licking into his mouth as if to follow the words to their source.  He felt a bit breathless when he drew away.

“So, now what?” Dean asked.

“May I suggest an alternate vengeance against Sam?” Cas asked.  “Given the results of his meddling, it might be alright to show some leniency.”

“What are you thinking?” Dean asked.

“Waging a splash war against him might be enough,” Cas said.

“You know what, Cas?” Dean asked.

“What?”

“I love the way you think,” Dean said, “almost as much as I love you.”


End file.
